


Remnant's Flying Dutchman

by gundamexia34



Category: All Around Type-Moon (Manga), RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamexia34/pseuds/gundamexia34
Summary: So...Zelretch screwed the pooch and let Salem get ahold of a Kaleidoscope infused crystal, and now I have to clean up his mess...Great! Well, at least I got an awesome weapon out of it.





	1. Chapter 1

“No. No. Not that one. Not that one either. Goddammit, not that one either!” I exclaimed in increasing anger. My reason for said anger? I was looking for my 2/8 inch drill bit. Unfortunately, I had the bad habit of storing all my drill bits in a pile in a box.

 

Finally locating it, I put it in the drill and went back to my workbench. The proceeding went well, I managed to get the hole drilled perfectly straight. With a grumble, I went back to the box to get the forstner bit I needed.

 

“Hey, Johnny!” A male voice called out to me. Turning, I saw my friend Mike standing near the door. “The guys and I are heading out to eat, you wanna join in?”

 

“Sorry, but I can't. I've got to get this done tonight, I took too long planning it out and if I go to the client without it tomorrow, I'm screwed!” I returned as I started to drill the larger hole, using the smaller one to keep it straight.

 

“Man, I told you that you shouldn't have taken that request, it was overly complicated and nearly impossible to pull off!”

 

“Thus, why I took it in the first place. I love a good challenge!”

 

“Whatever. I just hope the reward,  _ which you refuse to tell me about _ , is worth it.” Shaking his head, he walked out of the workshop.

 

“Believe me, buddy, it will be. It's just a shame that you'll never see me again, let alone the fruits of my labor.” I muttered as I moved the piece of wood I had finished drilling over to a table with something on it covered by a cloth. Whipping off the cloth, I smiled as I slid the last piece onto the peg it belonged on before screwing on the cap to keep it in place.

 

“Done at last. Guess I should get some sleep.” With those words, I gingerly re-covered the table and the item upon it before heading upstairs to my loft.

* * *

 

The next morning I was woken by the sound of the doorbell. Quickly getting dressed, I went down and opened the door to greet my ‘client’.

 

“Hello, Jonathan. I hope you have ‘it’ ready.” He asked with a grin.

 

“Yeah, barely. I finally got the last piece done and in place late last night.” I replied, “Come on in...Zelretch.”

 

With that, we walked over to the covered table, where I finally revealed my greatest creation. At the moment, It simply looked like a box. Picking it up, I flipped out two of the arms to reveal an anchor. Flipping out a long handle and a trident head, I proudly showed it off. Then I brought the trident tips together and flipped the anchor arms around then folded them up to form an even larger trident. Finally, I brought the arms back while keeping the trident head as it was, folding up the handle except for a section that fit in one hand in the middle which I pulled on to make it slide on a rail. When I released it, the handle shot forward back into its original position.

 

“Meet the Dutchman's Revenge. With ‘travel’, ‘scythe’, ‘trident’, and ‘great-bow’ modes. If I had time I would have painted it, but planning took  _ way _ longer than I thought it would.” I explained, naming the modes as I showed them off before setting it back on the table.

 

“Very interesting, I'll bet you would have never made it real, had I not challenged you a few weeks back.” Zelretch said with a chuckle as he waved his hands and a magic circle washed over the weapon, changing it from wood to steel and painting it a mix of sea foam green, navy blue, silver, and gold. It also added a galleon style ship carving on the side. “There, it's done. I also added mechanisms to automate the transformations, the buttons are on the 'handle’ of the ‘great-bow’ and labeled by letter.

 

With a press of the ‘T’ button, the Dutchman was back in travel mode. Grabbing it, I went to strap it on, only to find the strap missing. It was also even lighter than it was when it was made of wood! I glanced at the Dead Apostle Ancestor with a brow raised in question.

 

“I added a couple of runes while I was changing the materials out. One of which will replace that strap. Just sling it over your shoulder and tap the other end as if pressing a button.” He said, making me suspicious about how helpful he was being as I followed his instructions. I felt a wave of energy flow through me. “And that would be your aura unlocking. Now it'll stick as soon as you shoulder it.”

 

“Alright, why are you being so helpful?” I asked with a glare, “I may not know you very well, but even  _ I've _ heard of how big a troll you can be.”

 

“Well, I may have…Kicked up a hornet's’ nest so to speak…” The vampiric troll began, looking away.

 

“Zelretch…What did you do? And more importantly, why are you asking me to clean up your mess?” My glare intensified, now accompanied by a low growl.

 

“I  _ may _ have dropped a sliver of Kaleidoscope infused crystal on the version of Remnant I'm sending you to, and it  _ may _ have landed on Salem. It didn't give her any new powers, but she's now aware of the multiverse and plans to breach said expanse. She also got more ideas for Grimm, so now there are more species of those monsters than normal.”

 

“And why should I care?” I asked, my growl becoming more pronounced.

 

“Well, for one I've already given you all of this so you owe me.” He winced when my glare became nearly apocalyptic in its heat, “Plus, if she succeeds, it's only a matter of time before she comes here.”

 

“And you can't fix this yourself…Why?” His wince became a full-on cringe at my words.

 

“I don't know why, but being there physically hurts and damages my connection to the Kaleidoscope. Probably because the crystal got corrupted.” His words made me stare in disbelief before I pinched the bridge of my nose.

 

“Fine. But just so you're aware, if I die of anything other than natural causes then I  _ will _ drag you and  _ all of your alternates  _ down to Davy Jones's Locker personally even if it takes me literally all of eternity!” My words garnered a smirk from the undead troll.

 

“You can try my boy…You can most certainly try.” He snapped his fingers, and another magic circle appeared above me. With a flick of Zelretch's wrist, it slammed down, bringing me to a new world.


	2. Chapter 2

The circle put me in an alley behind some building at night. Walking around the front revealed it to actually be the store from the first episode, From Dust ‘Til Dawn. With a smile, I walked in and immediately noticed a figure wearing a red cloak in the back. Said smile turned into a smirk accompanied by a shake of my head.

 

Walking up to the counter, I was greeted by the old man who apparently ran the shop.

 

“How can I help you, youngster?” He asked kindly.

 

I placed the Dutchman on the counter, “I need a maintenance kit for this. It's a Trident/Scythe/Great-Bowgun hybrid. I also need a large dust crystal for the last mode.”

 

“Well I'll be, you've got quite the hand at weaponsmithing young man. Anyway, you'll need several whetstones for the blades, grease for the mechanisms, and dust as you said. I take it you want lightning dust?” The old man got out said items from beneath the counter and put all but the crystal in a bag.

 

The crystal was slotted into a chamber just in front of the handle's secondary hinge. That's when I realized that my money probably wouldn't work here. Just as I was about to hand him back the bag and eject the crystal to do the same, the door opened again and in walked an orange-haired man in a white suit and hat along with a bunch of thugs.

 

My smirk came back with a vengeance. Hello not-so-innocent punching bags, you're just in time. I waited until Ruby flung one of the thugs through the window before lashing out with a kick and sending the thug who had me at gunpoint out through the glass door.

 

“Well, this is troublesome.” Roman Torchwick said as he took a pull from his cigar and Ruby and I bothstepped out into the street. He looked to his goons in irritation, “Get them!” He said exasperatedly.

 

As the goons charged, I switched the Dutchman into Trident Mode and took a swing at the legs of those coming my way followed by hooking the gun arm of one of the ones who jumped between the tines. I then used my leverage to send him flying into his only other standing friend.

 

As those two collapsed in a heap, the other three I tripped started to get up. Switching to Scythe Mode, I sliced their guns in two. They wisely backed away before taking off running.

 

“Ugh.” Roman said as he stamped out his cigar and raised his cane, “Well, kiddies, it's been fun but I have places to be.”

 

While he was saying this I was switching to G-BG Mode and took aim at the hand holding the fire crystal. I pulled back the bolt and released, sending a bolt of lightning at the crystal just after he threw it. He didn't even have time to widen his eyes before the crystal blew up and sent him flying into a wall. He was knocked unconscious by the impact.

 

“Nice shooting!” Ruby said while bouncing up and down.

 

“Aw shucks, I got lucky. I was aiming for him and hit that crystal instead.” I half-lied as the bullhead appeared and flew off.

 

“Indeed, I would say that both of you got lucky.” A crisp female voice said sternly. Turning, both Ruby and I saw an older woman with blond hair holding a riding crop. As Ruby went nuts about meeting a real huntress, I went over to talk to the old man.

 

I ejected the crystal and held it out to him, “Here old man, I can't keep this, I realized just before all the action happened that I must have lost my wallet somewhere.”

 

“Sonny, the crystal’s been used now, it's not safe for me to have. And you can take the kit as well, whetstones and grease are cheap and you just helped save my shop!” He said, handing me the bag.

 

“Wow, thanks!” My smile just about split my face in two. A hand on my shoulder made me turn and said smile turned into a cringing grimace as I saw the harsh expression of Glynda Goodwitch.

 

“I'm afraid you'll need to come with me.”

* * *

 

_ Glynda stared down at the two people in front of her. One was a girl named Ruby Rose, and the other was a young man who didn't even _ **_exist_ ** _ if the records were to be believed. He seemed to be about 21, with tanned skin and black hair. What was interesting was the tattoo of an anchor being perched on by an eagle with an unknown flag in the background that was proudly emblazoned on his right bicep. His green eyes seemed to scan the room, never focussing on a single thing. _

 

_ “What you two did was stupid. Noble, but stupid.” She began, finally getting the male's attention as well as making Ruby perk up. “If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the head…” Here Ruby smiled but the man raised a single brow. _

 

_ Glynda brought her riding crop down  _ **_hard_ ** _ onto the table making both of them jump. Ruby reeled back a bit, as expected, but the man reached toward his chest as if to grab something there before he stopped and shook his head. _

 

_ “...And a slap on the wrist!” Her finished statement made Ruby cringe, while the man simply rolled his eyes. “However, there is someone who wishes to speak to you both.” _

 

_ Her employer took that as his due to walk in, setting a tray of chocolate chip cookies on the table, which Ruby started in on at his nod, while the boy grimaced and nudged the plate closer to her. _

* * *

 

“Not a fan of cookies, young man?” The aged professor known as Ozpin with white hair and glasses said as he sipped his coffee.

 

“No, not a fan of chocolate, for the most part.” I responded. “Give me something like a bag of Reese's Pieces and I'd be all over it though.”

 

“I'm afraid I don't recognize that name, care to expand on it?” Ozpin asked with a raised brow.

 

“They're a candy made of a thin chocolate shell and filled with peanut butter about yea big.” I said, indicating the size with my fingers.

 

“Ah, yes I'm afraid I've never heard of it.”

 

“I figured as much, they were a specialty of the sweets maker back home before it was…” I trailed off and looked away, hoping that they would jump to the conclusion I wanted.

 

“Ah, I see. I'm sorry for your loss.” Ozpin said.

 

“Yeah, I miss the place sometimes. I served for two years in the navy, but in the end, I was the only one who escaped old Davy Jones's clutches.” My sad smile was genuine, even if I was telling a half-truth. I really did serve for two years in the American Navy, and I did lose my friends in an accidental explosion while doing some maintenance work on the ship.

 

“I take it that's the meaning behind your tattoo?” Glynda spoke up.

 

“That's right. The eagle was our village symbol, the flag is from the village, and the anchor represents the sea. We lived on a small island, an uncharted one. We got attacked by an absolutely  _ massive _ serpentine Grimm with the ability to spit an acidic mist capable of melting through steel. It moved so quick that, before I really had the chance to realized what was happening, the damn thing had covered the whole island in its venom.” I shook my head, both to make my reaction seem realistic and in the belief that Ozpin and Glynda wouldn't but it.

 

“How did you get away?” Ruby asked with wide eyes.

 

“By sheer chance, I was out fishing in a small boat at the time. If I hadn't been found drifting by another crew in a larger boat a few days later, I might have died. I never really caught their names or the name of their ship, but I owe them my life.”

 

“And the Grimm?” Ozpin asked.

 

“I had my weapon, the Dutchman's Revenge on me, and I had enough charge left in its crystal for a single shot.” I smirked, “I got lucky and hit its eye. The bolt went in one socket, through its brain, and out the other. It didn't hurt that the gas turned out to be highly flammable.

 

The room was silent for a while, everyone seemingly processing my story. Ruby would buy it hook, line, and sinker, but there was no way Ozpin and Goodwitch would ever believe something with so many conveniences and plot holes.

 

At some point, I got lost in thought on how to explain things without giving too much away. I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

 

“Are you alright, young man?” Ozpin asked.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Lost in memories.” I replied with what I hoped was a convincing sad smile, “What were you saying?”

 

“I was offering both you and Miss Rose here a place at my school, Beacon Academy. Of course, you'd have to fill out some paperwork, but that will have to be done without her presence because of the Act of Student Record Confidentiality.” I immediately picked up on the hidden message of wanting to talk to me alone.

 

“Are you serious?! Even back home Beacon was known as one of the best schools on Remnant! I'd be more than willing to go through a bit of bureaucracy to get in!” I shook his hand firmly and gave a subtle nod.

 

“Excellent, now before we have Miss Rose here leave the room, I'm sure that she would like to learn your name as much as we would.” The amused glint in his eyes made me actually cover my face in embarrassment.

 

“Dear Lord, my mother would smack me senseless for having such bad manners!” I was honestly blushing at the social blunder I'd performed. Taking a deep breath to calm down, I spoke up once more.

 

“My name is Jonathan Davidson, but my friends call me Johnny.”


End file.
